powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Opposition
The ability to develop powers to counteract another person's power. Sub-power of Reactive Adaptation, Power-Shifting, and Superpower Manipulation. Also Called *Counter/Counteraction/Nemesis Power *Power Domination Capabilities User can develop a super-power to counteract another person's abilities. For example, if the other person is using Fire Manipulation, the user could develop Water Manipulation to counteract that power. Also, if the opponent is using Reality Warping, the user could develop Reality Anchoring to counteract that power. Applications *Can be used to defend against the other person's power. *Can develop powers to counteract obstacles around the user. *Can turn the tide of a battle. *Develop counter powers to counter others' abilities. *Self-Adaptive Power *Useful against multiple power holders having both passive and active ability counters. Examples Associations *Anti-Power Weaponry *Focused Group Counter *Meta Power Opposition *Omnicounter *Opposite Mimicry *Power Reversal *Reactive Adaptation *Reactive Invulnerability *Strategy Adaptation *Superpower Manipulation Limitations *User has weak points before they obtain opposite/counteractive powers. *Developed powers may be temporary. *Some powers don't have an opposite or a counteractive ability. *The user may need to learn how to use acquired power. *Users may or may not be able to control adaptations. *New adaptations may take time to develop. *May be limited to certain number of counteractive abilities at a time. *Combat sense or team-up tactics may cause problems. *May need to observe targets powers to know what powers to use. *Physical counter powers like Auxiliary Organs, may be painful to obtain. Known Users Gallery DC Comics Hart Druiter Power Opposition.jpg|Hart Druiter/Nemesis Kid (DC Comics) gains powers that counteract/oppose his enemies', but only one per enemy. Devastator Kryptonite Breath 0001.png|The Devastator (DC Comics) gained Kryptonite mist breath to counter Superman. Marvel Comics Aaron Nicholson.jpg|While he doesn’t have any other power, Aaron Nicholson/The Answer (Marvel Comics) has the ability to develop counteractive/opposite powers against his opponents, but only one or two per enemy. File:Ben_10_Stalker.png|The Stalker (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) was specifically created to oppose the powers of all of Ben's Ultimatrix aliens, except Nanomech and Way Big. Modified- Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō.jpg|Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bleach) using his "Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō: Makai Fukuin Shōtai" to create a Modified: Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō which is functioned to counter any powers given the proper data. Gaistart.jpg|The Guardians (Breath of Fire III) were created by Myria to oppose the powers of the Brood. Wall Eehto Weakness soldiers.png|Wall Eehto robot (Fairy Tail) can create Weakness Soldiers to counter the magic of his enemies. Aegistrans.png|Aigis (Persona) is an Anti-Shadow Suppression weapon, an android created to oppose the powers of Shadows and destroy them. 772Type_Null.png|Type: Null (Pokémon) was created by the Aether Foundation to oppose the powers of the Ultra Beasts. Mark X Future Sentinel (X-Men) kills Iceman.gif|Mark X/Future Sentinels (Marvel Comics/X-Men Movie Series) generate heat to counteract the power of Iceman. ArdenLyn-TSS.jpg|Arden Lyn (Star Wars Legends) is a master of Teräs Käsi, a martial arts discipline specifically created to oppose and counter the powers of the Jedi. Enishi_Swordsman.jpg|Yukishiro Enishi's (Rurouni Kenshin) fighting style, Watōjutsu, is specifically designed to counter and oppose Kenshin's Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū. StreetFighterMechZangief.PNG|Mech-Zangief (Street Fighter series) was specifically created to counter and combat Zangief. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Adaptations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Rare power Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power